


Mr. Yours?

by jicheolist



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: DOWNRIGHT FLIRTING AT WORK, Fluff, Jicheol, barista!jihoon, lame pick-up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jicheolist/pseuds/jicheolist
Summary: 'Yours' is a weird name, right?





	Mr. Yours?

**I.**

"One medium caramel caffè latte, please." 

"Uh," Jihoon pauses for while as he glances at the man on the other side of the counter.  _Because, well... that's one hell of a good voice._   _And oh my god, he looks good too... Fresh-faced and look at those baby-soft cheeks!_ His eyes, seemingly, making Jihoon want to jump out the counter and ask him out on a date. Don't even get him started with the man's lips. He quickly diverts his attention to the cup and felt-tip marker he was holding. "Name?"

"I'm yours." The man simpered and winked which Jihoon found creepy, and not to mention, hot.  _Jihoon, no. Don't go to that part._  But what's even creepier is that his name is 'Yours'...  _or is it?_

Anyway, Jihoon doesn't have time to spare so he just writes 'Yours' on the cup before punching in the customer's order on the screen. He ignores the bewildered look on the customer's face.

"Medium caramel caffè latte for Sir Yours coming right up!" He enunciates and then proceeding to the coffee-making area. 

Jihoon's brows furrows as he makes the drink when he remembered the customer's antics. He inwardly smiles though, because the customer,  _no doubt, was very handsome. And cute. And hot. All at the same time._

_For the second time, Jihoon, no. He's creepy as hell. He was trying to hit on you! You're cute and you know it! Of course some customers would try to hit on you once in a while. He's weird and creepy. Don't let him get too under your skin!_

_B- but... he's really cute. ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ_

Jihoon's mind is flooded with the 'ㅠ' symbol while he argues with his own self. Nonetheless, he finishes the man's order swiftly and tidily. He goes to the microphone to call the customer's attention and tell that his order is ready when...

"Mr. Yours!" He calls out on the microphone.

"I'm yours." He mumbles right after, involuntarily. Well, he did say it with a low voice but the microphone was on.  _What the heck, Jihoon?_    _What did you just– Listen! You literally met the man just five minutes ago! You don't even know his–_

"Hey, mine." The customer appears right in front of him again. Jihoon freaks out, that is, inwardly.

"Mine? You mean I'm yours?" Jihoon blabbers.  _Why can't his brain and tongue coordinate!_

"I meant to say that the cup you're holding is mine." The man chuckles as he pointed on the cup that Jihoon was indeed holding. "But hey, don't worry, that could work too. I'd like that one better than that cup of caffè latte."

And that rendered Jihoon speechless. So he just hands the cup to the customer and avoids looking at him.  _Come on, Jihoon! Look anywhere but his face!_

"Thanks, Jihoon." He croons while getting a straw.

"How do you know my name? Have we, perhaps, met before?"

"Nametag." He points at Jihoon's nametag. He chuckles, watching the other get flustered upon hearing his reply. 

"Oh– right. Okay. Enjoy your drink!" Jihoon forces an awkward beam when the customer waves goodbye before going out of the café.

When Jihoon's shift for the day is over, that is when he realizes... 

_Fuck, I didn't get his name. Or is it really 'Yours'?_

 

**II.**

Lucky enough for Jihoon, yesterday wasn't the first and last meeting with  _Yours_.

He ordered the same thing. One medium caramel caffè latte. With the same alluring voice. Same amazing face. Same arousing presence. Same awkward Jihoon. That's sad.

No signs of improvement in their relationship.

 

**III.**

_Yours_ visited the café frequently. Nothing really changed though. It was just constantly Yours being his, somehow, flirty self and Jihoon being extremely awkward due to their first meeting.

However, Jihoon thinks today's going to be  _different_.

"Jihoon, which drink do you recommend? I mean, which one's your favorite?" 

"I personally like the strawberry one."

"Like your hair?" He chuckled as he saw Jihoon pouting lightly before nodding. "I see. One medium caramel caffè latte, please."

_Okay, maybe not._

 

**IV.**

"Two medium strawberry caffè lattes, please."

_Two? Of my favorite?_

_Oh wow, today's really different._

_Oh no._

_Who's gonna drink the other cup?_

_Don't tell me..._

_No, tell me! Does he have a boyfriend? Girlfriend?_

_Or maybe it's for his mom._

_Or a friend._

_No, a family member is better._

_But what if he's really in a relationship? Oh no._

_Why the heck do you care so much, Jihoon?!_

"This is frustrating!" Jihoon hissed, eyes piercing on the cup he's holding.

"What is?"  _Seungcheol_ tilts his head low to see Jihoon's face as he glares on the cup. "Careful, I wouldn't want a cup with a hole on it."

"What are you saying?!" Jihoon snaps. Yours just blinks at him, taken aback at the sudden outburst. It dawns to Jihoon that what he just did is not 'good customer service' (and yes, the manager's voice echoed inside his mind, "you dare disrespect a customer?!"). So he apologizes.

"Sorry, I had a bad day." He coaxes. "Two medium strawberry caffè lattes, right?"

Seungcheoldetects a tinge of bitterness laced on Jihoon's voice. It was very unusual since Jihoon always spoke so lightly to him. He has always seen him as an awkward, waddling, fluffy and cute penguin. 

_Are penguins even fluffy?_

Regardless whether penguins are fluffy or not, he still has a crush on Jihoon. He is totally his type. He totally wants to take him out on a date. He totally wants to get to know him better. He totally wants to spoil him. He totally wants to take him to his be– You get the point.

It all started during the first time that Seungcheol visited. That day infuriated the hell out of him so he thought of getting himself a cup of coffee or something, just to give himself a treat. But instead of coffee as a treat, he got something even better. 

_Seungcheol stopped on his tracks when he saw the barista right after he entered. The cafè's employee, unexpectedly, erased all the bad memories of that day. All because he was so cute, fluffy, and all the good things in the world. That barista was Jihoon._

He nods to confirm his order and Jihoon proceeds to write 'Yours' on both medium-sized cups. Seriously though, Jihoon has never asked for his name again ever since their first meeting.  _Was his pick-up line that much remarkable? Was Jihoon playing with him? Or did he really believe that his name is 'Yours'?_  Seungcheol chuckles at the thought. 

Anyway, Jihoon claims that he had a bad day and Seungcheol assumes that his timing is just perfect.

 "Two medium strawberry caffè lattes for Mr. Yours." 

Seungcheol walks slowly to the counter, taking his time. When he gets there, he takes the coffee cup paper holder from Jihoon and smiles.

 _Please say something_ , Seungcheol wishes inly.

"Why do you always avail our caffè lattes?" Jihoon asks, hoping that he could get at least a small detail to the answer to his  _real_ question. You know, something like,  _"oh, my girlfriend told me that this cafè serves the best caffè lattes in town!"_

_Shoot. That stung... a bit._

Seungcheol thanks the heavens for answering his wish so quickly. "It's because..." He pauses, just to add a little dramatic effect. "I like you."

"What?!" Jihoon reacts violently. He tries his best to regain his composure, though. "Wait– what's a caffè latte got to do with me?"

"I like you... a latte." Seungcheol replies coyly. This is more embarrassing than he thought. He's not quite sure how Jihoon's taking or is going to take his sudden and weird confession. Wow, imagine getting a bold confession from someone with a weird name and is almost a total stranger.

Jihoon blinks. Numerous times.  _What_.

"And this one is yours." Seungcheol took one cup from the paper holder and lightly pushed it towards the other.

"You? I mean– mine, Yours?" 

Seungcheol furrows his brow in confusion before laughing it away. "Jihoon, my name is not Yours."

"Huh, that's obvious," Jihoon scoffs. "But how am I supposed to call you?"

"I'm Seungcheol, and really, I bought this cup for you. Accept it!" Seungcheol pushes the cup further because Jihoon's arms are crossed. Like he has zero plans of accepting it. He levels and maintains eye-contact with the barista before speaking once again. "Also, listen to me. I said, I like you... a latte."

"Okay, okay! I get it. Stop... repeating it." Jihoon frowned as he grabs the cup, pushes a straw on it and starts sipping. He needed to cool down because _wow, that's too much to handle._

"Repeat what? That I like you?" He knows for sure that Jihoon was referring to the "I like you" words but he's just too cute. He'd live just to see his cute reactions. 

"Go out on a date with me!" Jihoon blurts out, rather loudly that other customers shot them an odd look.  _Oops_.

Seungcheol flashed a radiant smile. "Of course, Jihoon."

 

 

 

"Lee Jihoon! You have more coffee to make! When I told you to provide good customer service, I didn't mean downright flirting!"

**Author's Note:**

> i love them so much


End file.
